Remembering the Dark Turtle
by So how's life
Summary: Donatello asks his brothers what happened that fateful night, not knowing what to expect... Based on the episode "Night of the Dark Turtle". Was orginally suppose to be a multichapter story, but seems better as it is now


**Sup y'alls! I'm still working on the sequel of Please Stop Fighting, but I just made this for the time being because why not :) ! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Remembering

**_"I must stop Shredder!" _**

**_Michelangelo grabbed Donatello before he was able to charged out of the lair, while everyone else surrounded them in awe of what happened to their once brilliant turtle._**

**_"This dude's gone wackola!"_**

**_"Can you do anything for him Sensei?"_**

**_"__Donatello, __Look at me! Clear your mind of these vicious thoughts."_**

**_"Vicious?! Shredder is the one that turned you into a rat! Shredder is the one that tries to take over the world every week! Shredder's responsible for everything evil that ever happens! He's out there some where, AND I'M GOING TO GET HIM!"_**

Donatello was sitting down in shame as all three brothers were describing the events that happened on that one specific night. That night that he turned into the Dark Turtle...

**_"Your not in shape to do anything!"_**

**_"Yeah, you had a major shock, dude!"_**

**_He sneered at his family._**

**_"Yes, perhaps your right...I could use a little rest..." He left without looking at them, and without thought whatsoever. The others were worried, and yet were unaware that Donatello was making the costume and gadgets needed to defeat the Shredder alone..._**

**_"I'm worried Master Splinter. I think that shock must of __completely __pushed Donatello over the edge."_**

**_"Yeah, he's really changed..."_**

**_Michelangelo went to check if Donnie was at his bed, but instead got a bunch of pillows that were covered with a blanket._**

**_"I'll say. He's turned into a bunch of fluffy pillows!"_**

**_"Where'd he go?!"_**

It seemed that every time he would try to listen to his brother's point of view, his head would give shocks of pain in his head, but he ignored it. Right now, he had to listen to his brothers...

**_They all ran to the next room, and they found Donatello almost instantly...well at least it WAS Donatello..._**

**_"Now I'm ready to take on Shredder..." He said this while he started to step out of the shadows, "as the most feared creature of the night...the DARK TURTLE."_**

**_"Woah, way cool entrance, dude!"_**

**_"Donatello, have you lost your mind?"_**

**_"On the contrary Leonardo, I'm saner than I ever was."_**

**_Raphael took out his Sais just in case._**

**_"Well you're staying here until it wears off!"_**

**_Donatello quickly became furious, determined to defeat the Shredder..._**

**_"I don't have time for these games," He grabs a turtle shaped item from his belt, "A little turtle smoke will handle you!"_**

**_He threw the item on the ground, causing some kind of smoke to come out and disable the turtles and Splinter from catching the Dark Turtle. He left the room ignoring the coughing sounds that came from his own family, but his family was still able to hear what he said before he disappeared._**

**_"Okay Shredder, prepare to meet the wrath of the Dark Turtle!"_**

**_As soon as he left, Splinter managed to get rid of the bomb just in time for the turtles to recover. Next mission for them, stop his brother from hurting anyone, and himself..._**

Did he hurt his brothers and Sensei?! Aw shell, he did! The memories were coming back to him. They were coming back to him very slowly, but they were coming back, and they were coming back with no mercy...

**_The three brothers had finally found there brother in the dark streets of New York. When he realized he had been caught, he didn't seemed too surprised, but he was still enraged._**

**_"Why are you trying to stop me?! You know what a menace Shredder is!" _**

**_Leo answered without any offense or disrespect, but with a worried tone._**

**_"Because you can't handle Shredder on your own! You can get hurt!"_**

**_"The only one who's getting hurt..." as saying this he jumps in front of his brothers, who all jump out of the way in different directions, "is SHREDDER!"_**

**_With his grapple hook, he aimed it by a flag pole on a building, and was able to dodge his three brothers, who were all aiming for him, but instead hit each other._**

**_"I think I liked it better when he was the meek, brainy one..."_**

**_That was when they got the call from Splinter._**

**_"Turtles, you must return to the lair at once. It is urgent!"_**

**_"But Donatello-"_**

**_"Hurry Leonardo!" With no choice, they had left, leaving the Dark turtle alone, but he didn't plan to stay in the same spot all night..._**

Now the headaches were getting worse than ever before. He knew that after his brothers left to go to Splinter, he had caused a series of problems. He was going against person by person, asking the same question to each and one of them. He couldn't think who or how many people he forced to answer after he turned back to normal, but from the way the story of these horrifying facts were told, he knew the question that kept on repeating previously from the Dark Turtle's mouth, and now in Donatello's mind...

**_"Where is Shredder!?"_**

**_After asking or rather forcing people to answer, he had gotten his answer. The government lab, apparently he was working on yet another way to rule the world, and was using the help he could get, which were also of all of the people who told the Dark Turtle where he was, but the Dark Turtle wouldn't stand for this. As soon as he knew where to go, there was nothing or no one that was going to stop him..._**

**_After finally finding the Shredder & fight against each other, Donatello was able to successfully beat him, but not completely. That was when Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo walked in to see the Shredder hanging on top his machine, his cape carried by the Dark Turtle._**

**_"Now I got you where I WANT YOU!"_**

**_"Donatello! NO!"_**

**_He could help but laugh. Not only had he gotten Shredder after all this time, but he was able to do so in one night._**

**_"At last, the Dark Turtle is triumphant!"_**

**_ Leo needed to end this, and fast! At last, he had a plan, which was to move the machine, since it had wheels on them, and he figured this out just in time._**

**_"Farewell, accursed enemy!" He dropped Shredder, but was foiled by his brothers. Leonardo and Raphael pushed the machine aside, causing the shredder to fall on them, so no one got really hurt. Anyways, the Dark Turtle was about to end the Shredder with his own hands, but was caught by Michelangelo._**

**_"I got you dude!" However, he caused the Dark Turtle to fall to the machine, getting eletricuted and ended his fate...but as for Donatello, he was able snap out of it and come back to them._**

**_"Wh-what happened? And what am I doing in this stupid super hero costume?"_**

**_"You had a major ganzo attack, dude."_**

**_"Well gee, did I miss anything important?" _**

Now the headaches have gone way too far for him to handle. It was like invisible metal spikes were being inserted into his brain. He groaned in pain, interrupting Michelangelo, who was talking about how they defeated the triceratons with ease. Leo was first to ask.

"Are you alright, Donatello?"

He had to cover his head with his hands, but soon enough, Donatello looked at his brothers with a reassuring look.

"I-i'm fine, really. Just a headache..."

Michelangelo kept going with his part of the story soon after.

"Dude it was awesome! We tricked those tri-loser-tons, and they got sssooo scared!"

"Mikey, you do know that Donatello was back to normal during that, right?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Bro!"

Donatello just covered his head with one hand, trying to cover the pain, and still trying to convince his brothers that it was only a headache. However, Leo was still concerned, but if his little brother said he was fine, he would trust that, at least for this case.

Master Splinter was silent the whole time, watching his son's reactions, making sure that this wasn't too sudden, but he seemed to stay calm...most of the time.

"I-i'm so sorry..."

"It's okay Donatello, it wasn't your fault."

"B-but I-"

Raphael took over the conversation in a second before Donatello could finish.

"You didn't do anything, alright?! Can you get that through your head?!"

Donatello sighed.

"Your right guys. Thanks."

The room became silent, but Splinter needed to ask Donatello something before it was too late.

"So, tell me my son, do you...remember all this?"

Donatello stared at the ground once more, but after a couple of minutes passed, he was able to face his whole family with the truth.

"I-i remember..."

* * *

**I don't own the turtles, or all of the bolded & italitized text that were almost accurate scenes & lines from the TMNT 80-90's episode "Night of the Dark Turtle", which by the way is one of my favorite episodes from the series. Anyways, I wish and hope that you guys like this. **

**Also, giving comments would also be awesome :) ! **


End file.
